My Sweet Prince
by Kit15
Summary: An AU gundam fic where a mysterious prince is left to survive after his parents are brutally murdered by bandits...but that's just the beginning...


            Hey everyone, I'm Kit.  This is the first Gundam Wing story that I'm posting and it is AU.  Right now this is just a teaser for what is to come.  I won't give too much away, but there will be yaoi pairings MUCH later on.  Oh yeah, the title is tentative and subject to change…so just watch out for that.  So, without babbling too much, here you go.  Read, review and enjoy!  

Disclaimer: I don't own GW…how original.

**My Sweet Prince**

            A vast green land that was rolling with hills, scattered with wild pink, purple and white flowers, stretched as far as the eye could see.  Far off in the distance, a silhouette of an imperial castle stood on the horizon, sparkling from the high midday sun.  It was made of the purest ivory, trimmed with flakes of mother of pearl and silver paint.  The castle was designed in a gothic way, but the brilliant white of it offset the usual dark mood the construction of gothic castles usually created.  On top of the central and highest buttress sat a sculpture of a grand angel with a 100 foot wingspan.  The angel was plastered to the castle by one pointed foot, while the other leg was drawn to a pirouette position, her arms were held directly in front of her towards the sky with her palms up and her face turned up as well.  But the most astounding thing about the angel was not her herself, but the waterfall that cascaded from the palm of her hands down the castle walls into a mote below.  

            Traveling across the lush hills was a white carriage with four white stallions drawing it towards the gorgeous castle.  Inside the carriage sat the king, the queen, their royal advisor and their new baby boy.  The queen lovingly bent over to give the child a tender kiss on the forehead, and the baby reached out to play with her Faberge egg necklace.  The little boy giggled as the midnight blue of the egg sparkled and the light caught the chips of diamonds in it.  Alert violet eyes watched the egg as it spun from the dangling gold chain before the youth, the egg's royal color matching the beautiful indigo of the young child.   The queen and king smiled at one another at the child's antics.  

            "He's quite aware of his surroundings it seems My Lady," said the advisor.  

            "Yes, my beautiful baby boy is intelligent too.  Aren't you?  Yes, little baby, aren't you?" The mother cooed to her son.

            "Elmira, don't heckle the poor child with your babble-baby talk," the king sighed.  Queen Elmira shot him a look and continued to tickle and pay close attention to her only son.  The king shook his head and turned back to his advisor.  "Finally, after all this time, we have a heir."

            "Yes, My Lord, and what a splendid child he is.  I predict he will be a great king," the advisor mused as he smiled.  

            "Friedrich, here, hold your first born son," Elmira said as she handed the precious bundle over to her husband.  King Friedrich gently cradled the baby, watching and enjoying as the child laughed when he bent down to kiss him and his beard brushed against the soft skin.  

            The advisor leant out to look out the window, then he turned back to the happy couple and to announced that they would be arriving shortly.  Queen Elmira wrapped the swaddling blankets closer around her child as she tickled his tiny nose.  She bent down to kiss his tender head and a flaming arrow shot through the white and silver curtains that covered the carriage, right where her head used to be.  The horses came to a screech halt, kicked their magnificent legs high in the air and crying out in surprise.  The Queen dropped to the floor of the carriage in surprise and clutched her baby boy to her chest.  Frightened screams and tears ran down her face.  

            "Your Highness, we're under attack!" The advisor yelled from the front of the carriage, his hands clutching the reins as the horses bucked and neighed continuously.  

            Meanwhile, the fire from the arrow started to quickly light the rest of the curtains, racing around the perimeter of the carriage like wild fire.  

            The King gripped the seat and turned to his frightened wife to make sure she was ok.  Looking out of the back of the carriage, he stared in horror as about thirty men and women rushed towards the carriage.  Machetes, knives, bows and arrows and other crude weapons in hand.  "Darcel, get us out of here!" The King commanded, but there was no response from the man.  "Darcel!" King Friedrich shouted as he leant forward to get a closer look at the man that was supposed to be driving.  The fire burned through the curtain to reveal pure gore.  Darcel had been decapitated.  Shrinking back into the carriage, he saw his advisor Morgan being dragged from the carriage, his throat slit before he had even been pulled completely out of it.  Gagging from the image and on the smoke, he grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her out of the carriage and through the burning remains.  

            He picked up his wife and child and raced through the fields as fast as he could.  His crown flew off and his wife's crown had long fallen to the floor of the destroyed carriage when she first crouched to the floor.  Before he even managed to get fifteen feet away from the incinerated carriage, an arrow stabbed him in the left shoulder.  Grimacing, he placed his wife on her feet.  "Run!" He grunted as he sucked in a deep breath.  

            Elmira turned and ran onward, not stopping to question her husband.  By now, her son was crying to match her own tears.  She could hear her husband's screams of torment as the band of outlaws reached him and granted him no mercy.  Refusing to turn around, she ran further and further away from the gruesome act.  Arrows started to whiz by her and she cringed in fear, but didn't stop.  A dagger dug into her right hamstring and she collapsed to the ground, the initial pain of the puncture striking her.  She dropped her son and his wails only grew louder.  Reaching out to grab him and comfort him, her efforts were in vain as the howls of the attackers rang near and she was shot with an arrow in her back.  Falling to the hard dirt limply, her violet eyes gazed lovingly at her son, writhing in the long grass only two feet away.  That was the last she saw of her baby as she was yanked up by a gruff looking man.  

            "Tis is fer evryting you tak'n 'way from me people, Queen Elmira," a man spat at her in a rough accent.  Her eyes widened and she went to beg for his mercy but a large, blunt object slammed into her temple and darkness enveloped her.  

            At that very moment and deafening cry went up from the castle itself and the group of outlaws turned to stare at the pearly castle.  An impossibility came true before their eyes.  The change was initiated from the angel perched on top of the palace, as the waterfall changed to blood.  It stained the walls as it ran down, and quickly, the white ivory was all tainted with red as the liquid seeped into the castle walls.  As soon as the entire castle was covered in red, it quickly dried to black, as if a deep gash had scabbed over.  The beautiful castle walls were no longer pearly white, but rather ash black.  The white gates were now iron.  Dark clouds formed above the castle, overcastting the entire field and even the green of the grass seemed to die, turning a dried brown, and the wildflowers wilted as well.  Suddenly, another cry was heard as the angel detached herself from the now gloomy castle, her wings black, her hair a deathly gray and her body chipping away as she flew as fast as she could towards the attackers.  

            Wailing the entire flight towards them and crying tears of blood, she dove straight towards the prince.  Her body continued to crumble as she scooped the crying baby boy into her arms and flew off into the distance, leaving behind the stunned and terrified gypsie outlaws.  They watched her disappear into the horizon when horrifying growl was heard from behind them.  Demons were flying out of the clouds and fighting with the remaining smaller angels.  The angels were putting up a valiant fight, they were deteriorating as well and the demons were stronger.  Soon, all of the remaining angels had been destroyed and the demons took up their positions on the castle walls.  The magnificent castle had transformed from embodiment of good and beauty, to the depiction of evil and danger.  Confused and frightened as to what this drastic change meant, the band of thieves and outlaws ran as far away from that strange land as possible, never returning.   

            On the outskirts of the kingdom, the angel came to a stop, tumbling to the ground because she could go no further in the condition she was in.  Protecting the child as she fell, she collapsed to the ground in a pile of white dust and black feathers.  The young prince rolled off the remains of his savior as the black feathers continued to rain down upon him.  Once they touched the fair child or the ground, they disappeared, along with the white ashes next to the baby.  His crying hadn't ceased since the attack, and as soon as the feathers and ashes disintegrated, something shocking took place.  The infant's tears turned to tears of blood, just like those that the angel had been crying.  This was his cross to bear for the rest of his life, the sign that he was heir to the throne of Paladrian Kingdom, the homeland where his mother and father had been ruthlessly murdered.  As their blood stained the earth, so now would his tears.  This is the legend of the missing prince of Paladrian Kingdom.  


End file.
